User talk:Rift Fleet
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 12:50, 15 May 2008 (UTC) In-article comments Please dont add in-article comments like this, we instead use the article's to address the issue or ambiguity. --Alan 13:11, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Does my User name and password work for Memory Beta too? (Rift Fleet) Yes, also to sign use four tildes (--~~~~). --Alan 13:39, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Sweet! Thank you, now maybe I can add my idea for Star Trek. (Rift Fleet) Added 9:41 05.15.08 I highly doubt that Memory Beta will take that either. Try the ''Star Trek'' Expanded Universe wiki. --Alan 13:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :How can I upload an image to my user account? (Rift Fleet) Added 10:06 05.15.08 :Never mind on the last question I'll just stick to typing stuff. But thanks anyway :) ::Comments on talk pages are called posts, like this one. They should be signed. It automates adding your username and the time stamp. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:10, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Rio Grande Rift Fleet, please note that if you want to call attention to a possible inaccuracy in an article, as you did on the USS Rio Grande page, it would be best to place the note on the article's Talk page rather than putting it in the body of the article itself. I've moved the note there, where it's far more likely to be discussed and addressed. Thanks, and welcome to Memory Alpha. - Bridge 13:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, sorry by the way I did not know. My biggest concern is the Enterprise-J though I'm trying to give it a class name that the people prossibly named it after. ::Yeah, stop doing that. This is at least the third time we will have told you to stop, also. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:59, 15 May 2008 (UTC) from "Forum:Could I use NX-08 just brieflly in my fan based series?" I would like to use this registry but i do not know if it is apropreite. Yes i know the final word is misspelled but let me know if it could be possible for this ship to enter sevice in the year 2156. :I'm not really sure what exactly it is you are asking... :Are you allowed to use that ship and that registry for a fan-fic? Most probably yes, I don't think there's a copyright on random numbers and names (and there's a fair use rationale for the rest). :Does it contradict canon if you do so? No, not according to . :Does this hypothetical ship/registry get any mention on this site? No. :-- Cid Highwind 14:16, 20 May 2008 (UTC) K thank you. I just did not know so I'll put the ship in. Another question do you know where I can obtain infomation on this class in starship spotter like form? By the by Im Rift Fleet on this site I need to look through my stuff to locate my password so please help me out. I would be grateful. :: I wonder if you're talking specifically about the Dauntless or some other NX-08? Anyway, it doesn't matter. Fans produce fanfic at all levels of copyright abuse all the time, and this particular ship isn't even from Paramount anyway. I just wasn't sure whether you knew someone else already had fanfic about MX-08. PS you can as long as you provided an email address. TribbleFurSuit 18:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Well I do not have an E-mail but the ship I made only makes a couple apperences in my story and the name I decided for it was the U.S.S. Gemini while one of the crew members last name is Galieo (my orginal name for the ship). Right now i'm at chapter 2 so this may take a while. O.K. Uh Mr. Tribblefursuit I meant the class name or for a more accurate form I was asking for the NX-01 Specifications. 21:34, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Question: Pictures on a wiki site Ok I keep hearing that it is ok to transfer images from one wiki site to another being the fact that they are already owned by all wiki's. My question is is it stealing if I take an image from this wiki and put it on, say, memory Gamma? Please reply here as soon as possible. Rift Fleet 16:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC)